


Drunken Invitation

by FabulousosityRings



Series: Rings' Ramsival Series [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Exposition, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousosityRings/pseuds/FabulousosityRings
Summary: (SPOLIERS 4 MY MAIN RAMSIVAL FIC) Oscar, Meryl, and Zora's wedding is happening in a few weeks and Oscar may or may not be drunk on duty. While Oscar's in a drunken state he attempts to invite Homicide Detective Elliot Mason to his Bachelor party.
Relationships: Meryl Lockhart/Zora Salazar, Zora Salazar/Original Character(s)
Series: Rings' Ramsival Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147769
Kudos: 2





	Drunken Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> All I gotta say is it's short and it contains minor spoilers for my main fic on Ramsival so yeah

Detective Mason sat at his desk in the middle of the station, he liked the occasional chaos that it brought. What he didn't like is who usually started it, Detective Oscar Floyd, a very childish but sweet guy, Mason always ended up "babysitting" him through the day. Not that he cared, he actually didn't mind babysitting the detective, despite how Mason portrays it. Thankfully now that Oscar was getting married to his partner Meryl Lockhart and the bounty hunter Zora Salazar (he had to BEG the Chief to pardon her), he started becoming a lot more mature.

While Mason was writing a report about a 6 year cold case he had just recently closed, a drunken Oscar stumbled into the area where Mason sat. Oscar usually didn't get drunk on the job, and almost never got drunk at all, but he can be peer pressured really easy when Mason or Meryl's around to regale him with wisdom. Mason knew Oscar was coming over to him as he was one of the only friends he had in the station, and of course, as usual, Mason was right.

"Ey, Elliot...! Do you- *hiccup* wanna go to my bachelor party?"

Mason sighed... He had forgotten about that. Which was odd given how many invitations he received only two days earlier.

"No Oscar, I can't... I just finished this cold case remember? And you know my recent routine, after I finish one case I start another."

It took Oscar a minute to understand what Mason just said and with a blink he replied... "Huh? Well..." And after another minute of drunken thought Oscar had a reply barring puppy eyes, "Pwease...?" Something simple. Something that even an intoxicated Oscar knew would work on Mason.

Mason sighed again and laid his pen down onto the desk, he had to weigh his options. "Oscar... I-" Mason's head suddenly felt heavy, he cradled his head in his palms and his elbows dug into the rich mahogany wood of the desk. Mason forgot. He hadn't had a cigarette in a good 8 hours, which meant... He started to remember the blood, the screams, and all the horrors he witnessed those nights. The smell of death was intoxicating. Oscar was far too innocent for this world and Mason didn't want him to get hurt... and Oscar had a knack for getting into trouble, even a simple Bachelor's party could turn into a bloodbath. Mason felt a hand on his shoulder briefly driving him out of his dark thoughts.

It was just Oscar... His face was one of drunken concern.

"Mason. You- *hiccup* ahright buddy...?"

Truthfully Mason wasn't. Truthfully Mason wasn't his friend or at least shouldn't be, he didn't deserve one. Truthfully for the past 9 years he acted like an uncaring asshole for no reason other than, _he can't handle emotion_ , and was the opposite of alright... But he couldn't break in front of Oscar, at least not now. So Mason lied. Like he had for years.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine..." Mason felt sick to the stomach to lie to such a gullible person like Oscar. Lying usually gave Mason a rush or a high, he was a natural actor after all. He could act like the president of the fucking United States of the Sand without anyone knowing he was just a pitiful broken man. So he had to do _something_ to weigh down his guilty conscience... Anything.

"Oscar... I'll uh... Go to your party ok...? But I need some time alone right now, I have work to do."

Oscar's bloodshot blue eyes sparkled and his moustache twitched. He blinked and itched his side burns he had just started growing out again.

"Oh yeah yeah, of course of course, sorry for... Hpmh that..."

So Oscar stumbled off from Mason's desk, probably to go fall asleep on the staff room sofa or to annoy Ramsey. As Oscar drunkenly sauntered through the orderly craze of the station, causing even more chaos and making it not so orderly, Mason... Smiled...? It was a remorseful smile yes, but a smile no less... Even under all the angst and apathy there was a sweet man that cared deeply for his friends, even if he did not truly consider him his friends because of what he had done. He remembered their pleas as he tried to run.

Mason itched his hairy jaw, one of his scars were coming back... the one that held the most painful memories. He ignored the pain his nails brought and picked up the carton of cigarettes that laid on his desk. He couldn't bear another minute of the screams.


End file.
